REBELDE editado
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: se trata sobre que candy es una duquesa pero para reclamar ese título debe mostrar que está preparada para estar al tanto de los negocios de sus padre ya que ello fallecieron en un accidente y para poder tomar el titulo candy y no dejárselo a su tío el malvado se disfraza de hombre y se mete a estudiar al colegio San Pablo donde conocerá a otros duques
1. Chapter 1prologo

_**REBELDE**_

Prologo

Bueno mi fics se trata sobre que candy es una duquesa pero para reclamar ese título debe mostrar que está preparada para estar al tanto de los negocios de sus padre ya que ello fallecieron en un accidente y para poder tomar el titulo candy y no dejárselo a su tío el malvado se disfraza de hombre y se mete a estudiar al colegio San Pablo donde conocerá a otros duques y condes los cuales ven algo raro la forma de actuar del nuevo igual que experimentara el primer amor, confuciones y la muerte

Att:

Dulce Candy la diosa del amor y la perdicion


	2. Chapter 2accidente

_**REBELDE**_

_**Accidente y dolor**_

Candy date prisa o llegaremos tarde y tu padre va a pensar que fue culpa mía otra vez-decía una mujer alta hermosa de cabellera rubia y con pecas y de voz cantarina

Ya voy mama es que Clin sin querer me ensucio el vestido pero aurita me cambio- decía una joven pecosa de 14 años.

Candy White era una joven alegre y risueña de 14 años. Ella es d mediana estatura cabellera rubia y risada, con piel blanca como la nieve , con pecas en la cara con unos hermosas esmeraldas verdes los cuales según su madre lo decían todo, sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba en formación aunque de igual forma era esbelto como el de una muñequita aunque un poco plana de busto .

Candy tenía la suerte de tener dos padres amorosos que la querían a pesar de sus travesuras. Ella era hija única a pesar de eso ella nunca se sintió sola al contrario siempre le dio gracias a dios por tener tales padres amorosos .su madre era alta de cabello rubio y blanca aunque tenía pecas en la cara de cabello rubio y lacio y de ojos verdes su cara era redonda pero finita ella a pesar de ser la esposa de un duque ella siempre fue buena con todos las que la rodeaban pero también tenía los modales que toda señora de alta sociedad debe saber. Su padre era un hombre alto de figura impotente cara finita y nariz respingada. De cabello claro rizado. Aunque e4l era un duque era demasiado amable y justo al tomar decisiones. Sus padres adoraban y amaban a candy no solo porque era su hija sino porque a donde fuera que ella valla siempre tena una sonrisa y siempre era tan risueña, aunque su madre le decía que ya era hora de que debía comportarse como una dama lo hace. Sus padres permitan que candy tuviese a un pequeño a animalito llamado Clin que siempre seguía a candy aunque cada vez que había visitas él se escondía como le enseño candy.

Sus padres tenían un castillo hermoso aunque quedaba un poco lejos por sus extensos prados verdes que lo rodeaban e otras propiedades en otros países

Candy se alistaba rápidamente para poder cenar con su padre Carlos White ya que cuando ella estaba jugando Clin le salto encima y la lleno de barro. Se vistió con un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba a la rodilla y se ato el pelo en dos coletas y salió de su cuarto lista para ir a cenar con su papa.

-ya estoy lista mama-decía candy mientras bajaba las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa.

Candy ya cumplía 15 años y ese día no terminaba de ser el mejor de su cumpleaños ya que sus padres luego de despertarlas con un feliz cumpleaños con los empleados, ellos no hacían distinción alguna a las clases sosiales,y luego llevarla al zoológico almorzar con ellos en un restaurant lujosos comer su torta favorita la de chocolate haberle comprado un montón de juguetes y vestidos hechos por su amiga la modista Clara y dama de compañía, Clara solo hace los vestidos que candy dibuja mientras esta aburrida los cuales sus diseños eran hermosos, un muchas cosas más .

Ahora su papa la esperaba en un restaurant para cenar y celebrar juntos su cumpleaños,

-de acuerdo vámonos que Carl, el chofer, nos espera-decía su madre mientras salían de su casa, por no decir castillo.

Al llegar como era de esperársele dieron más regalos y cenaron tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba seriamente.

-disfruta tu ultima noche hermano.-dijo un hombre de barba mientras trataba de ver si su sobrino se encontraba presente pero no lo logro a ver asi que solamente se fue

-bueno ya es hora de irnos a la casa antes de que sea más tarde-decía el papa de Candy

- si tienes razón mi amor vámonos que el chofer ya debió haber venido-decía la mama de Candy

-de acuerdo mama papa –dijo candy mientras salían del restaurant al coche. El chofer les abrió la puerta y empezó el viaje al castillo White.

Durante el viaje un carro paso rápidamente delante de ellos y poco después otro carro el chofer no les tomo importancia solo siguió su rumbo cuando de pronto más adelante dos autos lo chocaron haciendo que Carl perdiera el control asiéndolo volcar el auto y tumbándolo por los alrededores de la carretera ,que era puro bosque, pero cuando Carl pensó que no sería tan grave el choque escucho que le disparaban el auto y de cómo grita va su ama y su señor sin contar con la niña candy dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió algo meterse en su estomago.

Candy estaba llorando preocupada porque después de que se choco el auto y volcaron y pasados las balas todo quedo en silencio ella no estaba herida pero de pronto sintió que hacía mucho calor cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba incendiándose el auto y visualizó a sus padres sangrando tumbados en el techo porque ellos no tenían el cinturón puesto y ella si lo tenía y al quitárselo se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente pero no le importo.

-mama papa ay que salir el auto se está quemando Carl ayúdame a sacarlos – decía mientras intentaba que él le digiera algo pero no le asía caso ya que él estaba muerto puesto a que le habían disparado en el estomago y luego el corazón.

-candy escúchame querida debes salir lo más rápido del….coche y correr lo mas que puedas y o te detengas por nada entendido cariño-dijo su madre casi en un susurro ya que ella estaba herida gravemente y lo único que quería era que su hija se salvara.y no podía salir pues no sentía el cuerpo

-no mama vamos te voy a ayudar- decía candy mientras intentaba sacarla del autoy las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-no querida huye por favor yo y tu padre ya no podemos salir de esta cuídate hija mía -decía su madre mientras lloraba ya que se había dado cuenta que su amado esposo no estaba ya con ellas y perdió la conciencia mientras se desangraba

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAMA RESPONDE POR FAVOR MAMA MAMA PAPA POR FAVOR NO SE VALLAN MAMA PAPA-decía candy mientras lloraba desgarradoramente abrazando a su mama

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos acercándose y candy se dio cuenta y se preguntaba qué hacer

-vete huye hija mía- fue lo último que dijo su mama de candy antes de perder la conciencia

-no los voy a dejar mama papa carl.-dijo mientras salía del auto cortándose con los vidri. Al slir vio a lo lejos unos hombres que se acercaban.-ayudenme porfavor mis padres están.-no pudo terminar de hablar pues ellos le dispararon. Candy por suerte se logro agachar a tiempo antes que otra bala le tenia una bala en el hombro izquierdo. "vete huye hija mia" recordó candy que le había dicho su madre y con gran tristeza se alejo del coche corriendo y lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de un hombre gritando

-retirense ya acabamos con el trabajo.-dijo la voz proveniente de donde salieron los disparos

Los hombres no se dieron cuenta que candy había corrido lejos del auto ellos solo se aseguraron de que el auto se incendiara y después de que se incendio por completo se fueron diciendo "trabajo terminado mi lord´´

Candy corría y corría hasta se detuvo en un lugar y se haranco parte del vestido para detener la sangre que salía de su hombro se recostó en un arbol y perdió la conciencia.

Al día siguiente mientras los rayos del sol salían y le daban directo a la cara candy poco a poco se levanto y luego de estar desorientada un poco se acordó de lo de anoche y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que oyó unos pasos situarse detrás de ella y tocarle los hombros.

Continuara….

Atentamente

DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición


	3. Chapter 3mal entendidos

_**REBELDE**_

_**Amigo o enemigo**_

Candy corría y corría hasta se detuvo en un lugar y se haranco parte del vestido para detener la sangre que salía de su hombro se recostó en un arbol y perdió la conciencia.

Al día siguiente mientras los rayos del sol salían y le daban directo a la cara candy poco a poco se levanto y luego de estar desorientada un poco se acordó de lo de anoche y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que oyó unos pasos situarse detrás de ella y tocarle los hombros.

Candy asustada empezó a gritar y pedir ayuda pero entonces esa persona le tapo la boca e hizo que ella le mirara

-tranquila.-decia una suave voz.-no te voy a hacer nada

Entonces candy se decidió a mirar al joven y al ver los sinseros ojos celestes del joven se se dio cuenta de que el no tenia facha de asesino pues el se veía de buen corazón y aparte era rubio y todas las personas de ese color de cabello eran buenos según la teoría de candy

-ayudeme porfavor mis padres ellos ellos….-no pudo continuar pues su llanto no la dejaba hablar claramente

-tranquilizate si primero debo revisar tus heridas.-dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de candy pues tenia cortadas en todo el cuerpo y el hombro vendado con un pedazo de tela que suspuso que era de su vestido.-entendido?

Candy entonces solo movio la cabeza en asentimiento. Cuando el joven se acerco a candy empezaron a oir disparos y una voz gritando

-encuentrenla

a lo que candy reacciono y se asusto

-son ellos hay que escapar.-dijo mientras se levantaba pero perdió el equilibrio y ella supuso que fue por la perdida de sangre

-espera estas muy mal.-decia el joven mientras la sostenía antes de que ella cayese al suelo.-porque hay que huir ellos de seguro son cazadores buscando algún animal.-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla aunque los tipos no podrían ser cazadores pues estaba prohibido cazar en ese lugar

-no¡ son ellos.-decia candy mientras temblaba y lloraba. A lo que el joven se preocupo y le dijo

-deacuerdo salgamos de aquí

Mientras corrian escucharon como las pisadas se acercaban a ellos lo cual preocupo mucho a candy lo caul hizo reccionar al joven y la cargo a su espaldamientras corria lejos entonces empezaron los tipos a dispararles tratndod e el joven preocupado decidió irse por otro camino para perderlos y lo logro para cuando llego al coche donde un hombre de mediana edad lo hombre al ver a su joven amo con sangre se acerco a el

-arranca el auto tenemos que irnos.-ordeno mientras ponía a candy al auto con cuidado y el entraba

Entonces el auto arranco tal y como se lo ordenaron

poco después el auto se detuvo frente a una "_**casa"(**_mas bien otro castillo) y el señor le abria la puerta a su amo

-llama al doctor de la familia ahorra y en el camino diles a las mucamas que preparen una cama.-ordenaba mientras con cuidado sacaba a candy .mientras el hombre le obecia en todo

El joven rubio al entrar al casillo las mucamas lo llevaron a la habitación que el ojiceleste recostó a la joven

-desvitanla ahorra con cuidado y si no se puede córtenle la ropa.-decia mientras se quitaba la camisa toda sucia.-tu.-dijo apuntando a una de las dos mucamas.-traeme los instrumentos para operar y también agua hervida entendido

-si señor-dijo mientras se salía de la habitación y la otra empezaba a desvestir con sumo cuidado a candy cortando algunas tanto el joven había ido a su habitación a ponerse una camisa limpia y lavarse las luego dirigirse a la habitación de candy al entrar vio que ya estaba hecho lo que el ordeno

-ya viene en camino lo mas rápido posible el doctor joven amo.-entro el hombre a la habitación y veía sorprendido a su amo tratndo de decirle que le de una explicación de lo que susedia

-tiene una bala en el hombro y tal ves sea tarde hasta que el doctor llegue.-dijo mientras se acercaba a candy y le destapaba el hombro mientras metia sus manos al agua caliente para desinfectarlas y asi no correr el riesgo de infectar la herida

Pasado un tiempo el doctor llego pero Albert ya haia sacado la bala y el doctor solamente la vendo y sano las cortadas que tenia candy

Pasado un dia

Candy Desperto y el ver que se encontraba en una cama la desonriento hasta que vio que el joven del bosque entraba y se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

-hola estas mejor?

-si gracias.-dijo mientras veía que su hombro ya estaba vendado y las cortadas que tenia en la pierna ya no le dolían

-me alegro en verdad que me preocupaste cuando no despertabas ayer.-dijo mientras se levantaba

-ayer?

-si ayer .-dijo mientras sonreía.-despues de todo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi _cama.-_decia en broma pero entonces candy preocupada de serle un problema al joven se levanto apresurada

-disculpe no era mi intensión.-dijo apenada candy pero entonces se enredo con las sabanas a lo que el joven preocupado de que se cayera al suelo se acerco a ayudarle pero no conto con que ella lo jalara en un intento de mantener el equilibrio haciendo que ella,por suerte,cayera al suelo encima del al sentir que no le dolio nada abrió los ojos para ver en cima de que se había caído pero entonces vio los profundos ojos celestes del joven y se perdió en ellos al igual que el joven en los verdes ojos de candy

-como te llamas?.-pregunto el joven aun perdido en los ojos de candy

-candy y tu?.-pregunto mientras seguía mirando los ojos del este sin darse cuenta había estado acercando su rostro al de ella pues sentía que sus labios lo que

-HOLA TIO YA REGRESAM…..-gritaron tres voces masculinas pero no terminaron de hablar al ver como se encontraba su tio

-sobrinos.-dijo el joven mientras los miraba

Atentamente

Dulce Candy la diosa del amor y la perdicion


	4. Chapter 4

_**REBELDE**_

_**La verdad**_

-ALBERT COMO TE ATREVES.-grito rousmery mientras se acercaba a Albert lista para darle lo que se merece por no respetar a las mujeres y darles un mal ejemplo a su hijo y sobrinos.a lo que staer y archi pensaron "_**las apariencias engañan"**_

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

-señor no encontramos rastro alguno del hijo del duque White-dijo el hombre de voz gruesa y cicatriz en el ojo derecho

-son unos inservibles como no pueden encontrar a un simple niño.-dijo muy molesto.-pero bueno que se puede hacer después de todo lo principal era que mi hermano mayor muriera y asi esta lo del mocoso me encargare despué Ronald tu trabajo todavía no esta terminado tienes que encontrarlo entendido?

-si señor, mejor dicho Gustavo nuevo duque White.-dijo mientras sonreía macabramente

_**Mientras tanto en la sala de la masion o castillo de Albert**_

Estaban todos sentados mientras el hombre que era amigo de Albert le contaba toda lo que le paso a Albert y el porque el estaba con ella en la habitacion

-eso fue lo que sucedió señora rousmery.-dijo el hombre una ves termino de contar la historia

-ahorra ya entiendo el porque ella estaba en tu habitación pero esa no es razón Georges, Albert ya debes de saber que un hombre no puede estar a solas con una dama y mucho menos en una habitación espero que no se repita

-entendido hermana aunque georges.-dijo Albert, el era un joven de unos 17 años cabellos rubio largos buen mozo, mirando a su hombre de confianza.-no pudiste explicarle todo antes de que ella me hay hecho esto.-dijo señalando el cachete rojo y su ojo morado.-por cierto candy ahorra me puedes contar lo que te sucedió

-pues yo…..-trato de hablar tranquilamete candy pero no pudo pues empezó a llorar y temblar a lo que Albert preocupad le tomo la mano dándole apoyo y fuerza

-si no quieres hablar no lo tienes que hacer yo entiendo.-trato de reconfontarla pero candy negó negaticamente y le empezó a contar lo que le sucedió a ella de cómo murieron sus padres hasta cuando se encontró con Albert. Todos ecuchaban su relato tristemente para cuando termino de hablar rousmery la abrazo dándole reconfort pues sabia que candy necesitaba que algin la abrazara

-no te preocupes candy nada te pasara eso te lo aseguro.-dijo Albert mientras apretaba su mano dándole a entender que no la dejaría sola

-es verdad no te preocupes no tampoco voy a dejar que el que te iso daño se vulva a acercar a ti.-dijo rousmery abrazndola mas fuerte

Poco después Albert decicido cambiar de tema para bien de candy. Luego Anthony y los demás se presentaron y se icieron muy buenos amigo de candy cal igual que Albert y rousmery la trataba como a una hija

Al llegar la noche cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Pero Albert poco después se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermana

Al entrar vio que ya estaban Georges y sus sobrinos adentro

-joven amo me imagino que se debió de haber dado cuenta verdad.-pregunto Georges mientras veía que su amo se sentaba

-albert no hay que permitir que le hagan daño ya ha sufrido mucho.-hablo rousmery.-no podemos permitir que el le haga mas daño

-lo se hermana.-dijo mientras pensaba diferentes formas de ayudar a candy

-no entiendo tio-dijo archi pues no entendió de lo que hablaban pues hablaban como si supieran quien le iso todo eso a candy

-porque halan como si spieran quien fue el culpable de la muerte de los padres de candy?.-pregunto stear.a lo que Albert le miro dándole a entender que si lo sabia

-lo saben! quien fue.-dijo Anthony levantando un poco la voz pues estaba enojado por no poder ayudar a candy con el sufrimiento que lleva

-fue el hermano del duque White .-dijo albert tranqilamente como si estuviera hablado del clima

-QUE PERO ES EL TIO DE CANDY PORQUE QUERRIA HACERLE ALGO ASI.-dijo Anthony gritando a lo que stear y archi le taparon la boca pues no querían que candy se despertara

-calmate Anthony.-ordeno Albert.-es muy simple .-suspiro Albert.-por el titulo

-titulo?.-preguntaron stear, archi y anthony sin entender el porque alguien mataria a su hermano por un titulo

-si jóvenes por el titulo.-explico Georges.-veran en este tiempo el titulo de duque es muy importante al igual que los demás y existe hemanos que se terminan matado por el titulo que su familia posee como los duques White eran hermanos pero solo al mayor le correspondía llevar el titulo de duque el cual era el padre de la señorita candy. Y hoy dia investigue y todo apunta que fue el tio de la señorita quien trato de matarla para poder quedarse con el titulo de duque porque si la señorita sigue con vida el no podrá disponer del titulo pues le pertenecerá a la señorita por dercho y lo mas seguro es que el trate de asesinarla de nuevo

-pero como puede hacer eso es su hermano.-dijo Anthony horrorizado del cruel acto que cometió el tio de candy

-sobrino esto sucede en la mayoría de los casos.-dijo mirándolo con tristeza.-pero no todos los hermanos están tras del titulo a algunos poco le interesa.-dijo mirando a stear y archi.-verdad?

-tienes razón tio.-dijo stear mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano menor

-sera mejor irnos ya a dormir luego hablaremos de que hacer.-dijo rousmery levantándose.-ya es tarde y deben dormir

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Albert ya haia pensado en un plan para ayudar a candy aunque no era de su agrado

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

-padre me llamaste.-dijo un joven de unos 16 años buen mozo de cabellos rojisos y ojos amarillos

-si hijo necesito que para cuado conoscas a tu primo te hagas su amigo aunque no te caiga entendido?-pregunto Gustavo White

-si padre.-dijo mientras se retiraba

-por cierto como vas con Susana marlow? Ya terminaste con ella-pregunto gustabo pues se había enterado que el titulo que le corresponde a Susana solo era de varonesa y no de condesa como andaban diciendo por ahí.y una condesa no merece al hijo de un futuro duque

-si no te preocupes ahorra ella es la molestia de grancehester.-dijo mientras sonreía arogatemente pues ya no le interesaba Susana ya obtuvo lo que querria de ella, acostarse con de todo ella tenia una reputación baja como su familia

Atentamente

Dulce Candy la diosa del amor y la perdicion


	5. Chapter 5

_**REBELDE**_

_**El plan**_

En la noche todos dormían tranquilamente ecepto una pecosa que tenia una pesadila

-no mama papa.-susuraba candy pues estaba soñado que el accidente volvia a suceder

Mientras tanto Albert pasaba por ahí cuando escucho que candy casi gritando decía_** no mama papa **_asi que entro a la habitación de esta y tratto de levantarla para que dejase de tener esa pesadilla

-pequeña tranquilízate cany.-decai mientras la agitaba tratndo de levantarla

-MAMA.-grito candy y se despertó y al ver a alguien a su lado con preocupación se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a Albert

-no me vuelvas a dejar sola leo.-decia candy mientras se volvia a acostar abrazada con Albert.-no te vallas

-no te preocupes pequeña no me ire.- decia Albert mientras se acomodaba a su lado preguntándose quien era **leo **porque candy lo llamaba en sueños

-te amo leo .-susurro candy antes de volver a dormirse.a lo que Albert se sitio incomodo al escuchar tal declaración mientras en su corazón sintió como si algo se hubiera roto

Al dia siguiente Albert se levanto mas temprano para poder salir de la habitacio sin que nadie lo viera pero la verdad fue que alguien lo vio salir del cuarto

Poco después Albert con goerges decidieron salir rumbo a la casa de candy a lo que los empelados recibieron a candy co lagrimas en los ojos por lo que le había pasadoa sus señores y lo que debió haber sufrido su pequeña que candy era recibida por los empelados Albert y Georges hablaba con el abogado de candy que era el mejor amigo del padre de esta

-su alteza es un honor tenerlo aquí.-decia el abogado mientras hacia una reverencia frente a Albert .- me imagino que debe de querer hablar sobre el tutor de la señorita verdad?

-si es el asunto y la verdad es que desearía porder ser el tutor de ella.-dijo Albert firmemente

-eso es imposible su alteza pues usted es menor de edad.-dijo con pena el abogado pues sabia que un dia Gustavo atentaria contra la vida de su señor para poder quedarse con la creciente fortuna White pues estaba informado sobre las apuestas que havia y el dinero que debía

-debe de haber algo que se pueda de hacer.-dijo Albert meintras se sentaba.-me informaron que usted tampoco quiere que le pase algo a candy verdad?

-asi es su alteza.-dijo el hombre mientras miraba una foto donde estaban los padres de candy y ella sonriendo

-entonces ayúdeme para poder ser su tutor si es por la edad dentro de tres mese cumpliré la mayoría de edad asi que hasta ese dia quiero que haga todo lo posible para mantener al tio lejos de ella

-no puedo hacerlo.-dijo con pena el abogado pues era imposible la ley lo impedía.-es imposible pero tal ves sirva de algo el hecho de que el duque nunca mostro a su hija a nadie y mucho menos a su hermano asi que lo mas probable es que el no sepa si es una niña o un niño

Entonces Albert, Georges y el abogado tramaron un plan en el cual consistía hacerle creer al tio de candy que ella era un chico para que asi ella no se viera obligada a casarse con alguien o dejar los negocios de su padre a su tio.

-pero entonces la señorita deberá estudiar en un colegio donde se le pueda enseñar como manejar los negocios.-dijo Georges preocupado de que ella por no estudiar no pueda manejar lo negocios familiares y si la metían en un colegio a ella como mujer solo le enseñarían cosas de la casa

-ella entrara al colegio real san pablo como un chico.-dijo Albert convencido de que era lo mejor

Asi decidieron que el plan trataría de decir que candy era un hombre y que entraría al colegio como chico para asi protegerla de su tio

-por cierto usted sabe quien es _**leo?.-**_pregunto Albert una ves decidieron el plan y estaban yendo a donde candy para informarle del plan.- y que relación tiene con candy

-habla del señor Leonardo bueno pues el es el

-señor ha llegado el señor White.-entro apresurada una sirvienta.-y dice querer ver a su sobrino

Albert y los otros se sorprendieron pues todavía no le haian contado el plan a candy pero pro suerte ya todos los empleados sabían que debían de decir que sus señores tuvieron a un hijo y no a una hija y habían quitado todas las fotos que indicaran lo contrario

-llevelo a la sala y dígale que el ya baja.-oredeno Albert mientras corria a la habitación de candy

-señorita candy creemos que lo mejor para usted es que su tio no se entere que usted es una dama.-dijo el abogado mientras las damas de compañía rebuscaban entre los cajones de ropa

-entiendo pero entonces que vamos a hacer para cuando el venga a con ocer a su sobrino.-pregunto candy sin entender a que venia todo eso

-bueno pues la vera a usted pero como un caballero.-dijo el abogado un poco triste pues si candy quería seguir con vida tendría que rechazar que es una chica por un tiempo

-candy tu que opinas crees que podras hacerlo?.-pregunto Albert mirándola a los ojso

-si lo voy a hacer.-dijo determinante

-de acuerdo entonces será mejor que nos salgamos para que la cambien.-dijo Georges mientras s salía de la habitación.-ya encontraron una ropa quue le haga?

-si señor esperemos que la ropa del señor Leonardo le haga.-dijo una sirvienta mientras le cerraba la puerta

-sera mejor que bajemos a recibir al tio dijo el abogado mientras bajaba.a lo que Albert se volvia a quedar con la duda de quien era Leonardo.

Al ingresar a la sala estaban Gustavo White y un joven de ojos amarillentos y cabellos rojisos los cuales al ver a Albert se sorprendieron

-buenas tardes su alteza.-dijo Gustavo haciendo una reverencia mientras miraba a us hijo para que este hisiera lo mismo pero nunca lo hizo.- a que se debe el honor de tenerlo en mi casa?-pregunto pues no le veía coveniente que alguien de la realeza estuviera ahi

-buenas tardes el honor se debe a que su sobrino es amigo del príncipe.-respondio Georges

-valla nunca pensé que mi hermano tuviera tan buen as amistades para su hijo.-dijo un tanto nervioso Gustavo

- buenas tardes tio.-dijo una voz cantarina un poco gruesa pero fina dejando ver a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes

Atentamente

Dulce Candy La Diosa del Amor y la Perdición


End file.
